Ice Cream
by HereComesATrash
Summary: Disclaimer: this is not a shipping fanfic this is not shipping anyone with anyone but with that being said enjoy!


It was a normal day at the lair everyone was pretty board till Mikey jumped in the room and said

"Hey guys let's go get some ice cream at the new ice cream place that opened the other day!"

"Yeah oh but there's one problem what could it be? Oh yeah we're mutant turtles!" Raph said as he hit Mikey's head

"Ow! chill dude April works there and she's working alone tonight so it's totally fine bro" Mikey said rubbing the spot on his head that Raph hit

"Yeah but there may be people in there we can't take the chance of someone seeing us" Leo said looking up from the comic he was reading

"No one's there I just texted her" Donnie said

"Well then I don't see anything wrong with going" Raph said

"Well... Fine but remember guys we're ninjas if we see anyone come in we have to-" Leo said before being rudely interrupted by his hot headed brother

"Yeah yeah ninjas hide skills we get it we're not babies well Don and I aren't " Raph said chuckling

"Yeah!... Hey wait a minute" Mikey said looking up at Raph with a angry look on his face

"Come on guys April texted me and she said the ice cream place closes in 20 minutes" Donnie said look up from his shell phone

"Alright then let's go!" Raph said running out of the lair as everyone but Leo followed

"Wait! we need money- and there gone" Leo said sighing and taking a bit of money and left to catch up with the others

about five minutes later they get to the ice cream place to see April cleaning the small tables they had there the four bros carefully and quietly came in the restaurant when April turned around and saw the four turtles standing there it almost gave her a heart attack as she then said

"Ah! oh hey guys you made me jump" April said doing a kinda fake smile

"Hey April we came to get some ice cream!" Mikey said jumping and looking around the restaurant

"Oh! yeah I can do that but did you bring any money?" April said as everyone but Leo froze

"I forgot to bring money..." Donnie said not moving one inch

"I was in a rush so I didn't bring much but is this enough for the four of us?" Leo said and showed her the money he had 10$

"The small ice cream here is 5$ so you only have enough for two ice cream cones" April said looking at the money he had

"And we don't have enough time to go back to the lair and get more come on guys we'll just get some tomor-" but Leo was interrupted again

"Tomorrow!? No! that's to far away come on Leo let's just get it I know we can share it!" Mikey said

"Share?" everyone but Mikey asked

"Yeah Leo and I can share one and Donnie and Raph can share one Please Leo" Mikey said doing his little puppy eyes with a big sigh Leo said "Fine but that's the last time you'll get away with those eyes" "What!? I don't wanna share with Raph he has bad breath!" Donnie said hiding behind Leo again Leo sighed "Okay I'll share with Raph and you and Mikey will share okay?" "Yeah okay thanks Leo" Donnie quietly said still hiding behind Leo "Okay I'll make you're ice cream I'll be back in a minute" April said when they got their ice cream they went on a roof top with the ice cream somehow still perfect like as if they didn't just jump on a high building

"So I'm sharing ice cream with the old fearless here?" Raph asked

"Yes Raph you and I are sharing" Leo said looking a bit annoyed

"No way! I don't want to share with you!"

"Fair enough!" Leo said as he licked the ice cream he said "Mmm Raph you're missing out it's so good mmm!" Raph grabbed the ice cream cone from Leo and said "No Leo that's not how you make someone envious" Raph said licking the ice cream he said "WOW THIS IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! MMMM IT'S SO GOOD I BET YOU WISH YOU HAD SOME" Leo chuckled and grabbed the ice cream back "No this is how THIS IS THE BEST THING IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! I THINK I'M IN LOVE I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT THIS!" "Okay fine you win" Raph said

"That's right...Also I thought you said you wasn't going to have any" Leo said smiling trying not to laugh his butt off

"Crap! My tongue didn't lick were your's licked did it!?" Raph asked he was very clearly freaking out

"uh I think we both only licked this bit" Leo said pointing at a spot on the ice cream that was clearly was the only spot they had licked

"AHH! GROSS!" Raph yelled

"Hey it's not like I have a sickness or something we're brothers it's fine" Leo assured him

"NO! That's what makes it so bad we're brothers but it's like we're kissing!"

"Brothers can kiss you just... don't see it much" Leo said

"Yeah like didn't I kiss Donnie in the episode **'The Gauntlet'** " Mikey said

"Yeah well- wait episode you've been watching to much t.v now you think we're on t.v?... And also that wasn't a lip to lip kiss!" Raph said it wasn't hard to tell he was very angry

"Well this is!" Mikey said as he kissed Donnie on the lips it only lasted for about a second but it was enough for Donnie

"Well... I think I'm going back home now see you later" Donnie said

"It was a brother kiss! it was to show I care!" Mikey said

"Well I'm still going home I mean it's getting late don't you think"

"Yeah good point we'll be there in a minute but first I wanna ask Leo to do something for me" Mikey said looking at Leo

"Okay? see you at home'' Donnie said

"Oh great what do you-" Leo was yet again interrupted but instead of it being someone talking it was by a kiss again only lasted for about a second and before Leo could do anything Mikey whispered something in Leo's ear Leo looked with a annoyed look and said "Fine" Mikey smiled and said "see you at home" he then jumped out of sight

"Well what did he say?" Raph asked Leo looked at him and Whispered "the things I do for my brothers" "What was that-" Raph was interrupted by Leo kissing him a second later Leo said "See? Brothers can kiss too" Leo jumped off the building leaving his brother alone and very confused

 **Oh hey it's over did you like it? so yeah it may seem like it but this wasn't a shipping fanifc it was to show that siblings can kiss sometime too any hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


End file.
